Luffy
by Motokolas
Summary: Après sa première journée d'entrainement avec Mihawk, Zoro tente de dormir mais n'y parvient pas. Il s'inquiète pour Luffy...


**Luffy** par _Motokolas_

Blabla de l'auteur : J'aimerai qu'un jour luffy apprenne ce qu'a fait Zorro à Thriller bark avec Kuma... juste pour savoir ce qu'il dirait... mais je doute qu'on aura le droit à un tel chapitre *on peut toujours rêver*

Disclaimer: One piece n'est pas à moi.

* * *

><p>Allongé dans son lit, Zoro observait le plafond de sa chambre. Il était épuisé mais ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Pourtant il méritait bien une nuit de repos car Mihawk ne lui avait pas fait de cadeau pour son premier jour d'entraînement.<p>

Mais comment pourrait-il dormir ? Dès que son esprit n'était plus entièrement concentré sur l'entrainement, il revenait inlassablement sur Luffy.

Et là son cœur se serrait.

Dans quel état mental était-il vraiment ? Comment gérait-il la perte de son grand frère mort dans ses bras ?

Zoro repensa à ce qu'il avait ressenti à la disparition de son amie d'enfance Kuina. Bien que de nombreuses années s'étaient écoulées depuis, il lui restait toujours cette sensation de manque. Certes le temps avait fait son œuvre et la blessure béante s'était refermée. Elle était devenue cicatrice, une marque indélébile sur son cœur.

Il avait apprit que faire un deuil ne signifiait pas tout oublier pour ne plus souffrir. C'était avant tout un travail d'acceptation d'un fait à jamais irrévocable. Et Luffy n'était pas du genre à accepter facilement des choses qu'il refusait. Encore plus quelque chose comme la mort d'Ace.

L'unique chose qui rassurait Zoro était que Luffy n'était pas seul. Apparemment Rayleigh et Jinbei l'avait aidé lors de son intrusion éclair à marine ford pour faire sonner la cloche. Il était évident que jamais le chapeau de paille n'aurait monté un tel plan pour faire passer le message "dans deux ans" tout seul.

Jamais Zoro ne s'était jamais senti aussi frustré. Il aurait dû être là pour aider à sauver Ace. Mais Luffy avait décidé de s'y rendre seul par manque de temps.

Et aujourd'hui le bretteur n'était même pas là pour soutenir Luffy dans la période difficile que le garçon au chapeau de paille traversait.

Et ça le rendait malade d'être aussi inutile pour son capitaine alors qu'il avait besoin de lui plus que jamais. Il se sentait si mal. Il aurait voulu prendre la douleur de Luffy une nouvelle fois, comme à Thriller bark. Qu'elle soit physique ou morale il la prendrait entièrement sur lui pour soulager Luffy.

Zoro leva le bras pour enfouir son visage dans le creux de son coude. Peut-être qu'en cachant ainsi les larmes qui menaçaient de couler il pourrait faire comme si elles n'existaient pas…

Silencieusement une larme trouva son chemin jusqu'à la joue du bretteur et termina sa lente course sur sa mâchoire.

Deux ans… C'était si long deux ans… Il voulait voir Luffy tout de suite pour lui prouver qu'il était toujours là.

Zoro avait apprit à maitriser son mental pour obliger son corps à tenir même quand il était aux portes de la mort. Mais tout comme il perdait conscience lorsque les limites de son corps étaient atteintes, son mental avait ses limites. Et cette nuit là, il les avait atteintes. Son esprit lui hurlait qu'il avait besoin de se libérer du trop plein d'émotion de ces derniers jours sous peine d'exploser.

Alors Zoro ne tenta plus d'arrêter les larmes qui se bousculaient à ses yeux. Il les laissa couler. Il avait l'impression qu'avec elles une partie de sa douleur s'évacuait.

...

Invisible pour Zoro, Perona assistait à la scène. C'était étonnant de voir Roronoa ainsi. (Enfin, c'était toujours moins étrange que Mihawk riant.)

Soudain, au milieu des sanglots silencieux, Zoro murmura :

-"Luffy…"

Perona réalisa que ces larmes étaient destinées au Chapeau de paille.

Mais la jeune femme ne comprenait pas vraiment le pourquoi de cette tristesse. Ce Luffy était toujours vivant, il n'y avait pas de raison de pleurer. Zoro n'avait-il pas dit qu'ils devaient se retrouver dans deux ans ?

Décidément, elle ne comprendrait jamais les hommes.

* * *

><p>reviews ?<p> 


End file.
